Celcia
'''Celcia '''is an OC created by Laki. A cheery yet spacey girl, Celcia is a light magic practitioner who serves the Second Branch of the Order of Light. Overview Celcia is an excitable young woman who can come across as a bit naïve and spacey. She displays enthusiasm for a lot of things others take for granted and her positivity has proven to be motivational to her friends. Celcia's specialty is light magic, which she channels from her body and from an enchanted mirror that she carries. It's eventually made clear that Celcia is a synthetic humanoid created from light energy in a similar vein of Godbird and Claudio. Within her body is one million points of light, which she typically has free reign over but on odd occasions she may overheat if she grows excited. While typically a bit scatterbrained she has demonstrated that she's capable of becoming serious if the situation calls for it, her friends treating this as if a "switch" went off in her head. In times of tragedy she tends to be calculated, calm and even brutally efficient in what she aims to accomplish. This side of her, combined with her power, make her rather scary to those who cross her. But in spite of all of this Celcia is still a chipper individual who wants very much to discover her place in the world. Powers/Abilities Celcia's signature abilities are light based, attacking with rays and blasts of light. Because of her unique biology she's capable of heating her body to remarkably high degrees, hot enough to literally fry a human being on contact. Her body also has a strangely durable quality, her skin having the ability to mend itself if broken as well as melt weapons that pierce it. When especially desperate Celcia can transform to a more powerful state where the limitless light within her begins to spill from her body. In this state her power increases drastically, basically becoming a living weapon. RP History Celcia debuts in the timeline in The City of Happiness where she and Ivy are sent on a mission to investigate a citystate that is being ruled by an oppressive regime that is forcing its citizens to live in overt happiness, lest they face horrific punishment. She and fellow Apprentice Ivy join a resistance force and find an ally in Jackson, a future Apprentice of the Order of Light. However at the climax of the RP Celcia meets and chooses to protect the true "leader" of the regime, a young girl named Est. Desperately holding onto the idea that the girl is innocent and shouldn't be killed, Celcia fiercely protects Est and inadvertently winds up opposing the leader of the resistance, Johnson. In a bid to get Celcia to mentally cave in, Johnson begins to systematically kill each member of the rebel squad that had accompanied them to Est's chamber but his attempts are soon cut short when Celcia unleashes her full power and burns Johnson alive. With Est in tow, she and Ivy escape the tower and meet up with Jackson, who luckily was absent at the time of the massacre. They eventually identify the true culprits behind the city's oppression and kill them, effectively ridding the city of their corruption but leaving much bloodshed and destruction in their wake. Towards the finally of the RP, Eve, a member of the rebel squad, makes an attempt on Celcia's life, seeing her as the reason why her friends and loved ones are dead. However she exhausts herself in her efforts and passes out, Celcia, Ivy and Jackson deciding to take her with them so she can be healed. Celcia appears in a short followup RP known as Medical Visit, in which she, Ivy and Jackson visit Eve in the Fortress of Light embassy and try to make ammends with her following the mission's failure. Unfortunately this would do litle beside stir Eve's anger and resentment, seeing that Celcia has destroyed her life. In response to the mission Celcia and Ivy had their Apprenticeship temporarily revoked and the Master of the Second Branch resigned. Feeling utterly hopeless from the ordeal, the three would eventually be offered comforting words from Tifani, who explained to them that failure is an Apprentice's burden but they had the power to overcome it and do better for the future. Following this, Celcia would re-enroll into Order of Light Academia where she trains to one day become an Apprentice again. After spending time at the Academia Celcia would eventually be recruited by Abel and Malaysia in BDBM Part Two to partake in a mission to rescue the First Branch and Light City from Hine's takeover. The mission, while having bumps on the way, would end in success and it is in this time that Celcia begins to get over her most deep-felt failure and become an Apprentice once more. Celcia appears in Mark of the Crusaders where her new life as a reformed Apprentice is chronicled alongside the other new members of the Second Branch. Following MoTC Celcia is scouted out by Silence, an assassin and member of the Knight Corps. Seeing potential in her, he takes Celcia on a training mission on Abel's approval, the two going to Knight Corps Isle. Their time spent there is the basis of The Silence Episodes, Celcia also learning more of her mysterious origins and creation in the process. As of this RP Celcia holds dual status as both an Apprentice and a neophyte agent of Knight Corps. Relationships Ivy Ivy is Celcia's best friend and had served as an Apprentice with her for quite some time. Despite being polar opposites the two understand each other quite well and have depended on one another many times in times of crisis. Jackson Celcia sees Jackson as a good friend and ally, having developed a deep sense of trust for him on account of their shared experience in the City of Happiness. As Apprentices she often shares her hobbies and interests with him. Lexi Celcia appears to look up to Lexi and admires her combat skills however she sometimes fears that Lexi is a better Apprentice than she is. Fontana Celcia has a liking for Fontana and treats her gentler than the others, often going out of her way to make her feel included or inviting her to activities. Claudio Celcia adores Claudio and often dotes on him. Possibly due to their shared status as lightforms they are capable of communicating more deeply than others are. Kei The two share similarly sunny demeanors, although Celcia has an odd tendency to overreact to everything he does and think he's attacking the others. In spite of this there is no animosity in their relationship. Atlas Celcia has a liking for Atlas, something that he seems to reciprocate somewhat. However she also has a tendency to dress him in cute or embarrassing costumes, to his horror. Silence Celcia comes to look to Silence as a mentor once he briefly takes her under his wing. She aspires to carry on his legacy when he retires from Knight Corps and she moves on from her Apprenticeship. Gallery PorkBuns.JPG|With Angelo. CelciaIvy.JPG GenieCelcia.jpg Trivia *Celcia claims to have forgotten her birthday but loves summer so she chose July 1st as her birthday. *She's very often represented by the sun and wears a sun shaped accessory in her hair. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:OCs with powers